theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny Manolito
Lenny Manolito is a Human Bard and one of the three player characters in the (K)nights MaxFunDrive bonus campaign. He is played by Clint McElroy. His goal is to open his own venue to put Tom Collins out of business, due to a beef he's had with him ever since he was fired and blackballed by him. Until that day comes, Lenny will always make sure to go out of his way to make Tom miserable. Even to his own detriment. History Early Life Lenny was once a famous musician in the Jaden-Province region. However, he ended up doing something that not only got him fired from performing at Tom Collin's bar, but also black balled from every other establishment in the Commons. This would force him to perform on the street corners for copper coils. Powers and Abilities Class Features Bard * Bardic Inspiration: Lenny can inspire others through stirring words or music, giving that person or creature one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. With that die, once within the next 10 minutes, the person can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. * Jack of All Trades: Lenny can add half his proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check he makes that doesn’t already include his proficiency bonus. * Song of Rest: Lenny can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize his wounded allies during a short rest. If he or any friendly creatures who can hear his performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest by spending one or more Hit Dice, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. * Expertise: Lenny chooses two of his skill proficiencies. His proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check he makes that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Spells The following are the spells known by Lenny. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. At 4th level, Lenny should only know spells of 2nd level and below, but that's never stopped Clint before and it never will. Cantrips Cantrips are spells which can be cast at any time. Lenny knows 1 of these. 1st - 6th Level Level Items Items both currently owned and lost by Lenny. Current Items These are items currently within Lenny's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. Songs Lenny often breaks out into song, singing parodies of existing songs that suit the situation. Here are all the songs Lenny has sung so far. All of them. All. Of. Them. In order: * "These Boots Are Made for Walkin" by Nancy Sinatra * "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John * "Heart and Soul" by Hoagy Carmichael * "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé * "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads * "Soul and Inspiration" by Righteous Brothers * "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses * "Light My Fire" by The Doors * "My Eyes Adored You" by Frankie Valli * "I Can See For Miles" by The Who * "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer * "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath * "Talk to the Animals" from Doctor Dolittle * "Rock-a-bye Baby" which is technically a nursery rhyme, please don't fight me. * "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast * "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John * "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin * "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles * "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" from Evita * "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * "Doctor! Doctor!" by Thompson Twins * "With or Without You" by U2 Trivia * The Fagen Blaster is named after Donald Jay Fagen, an American musician, singer-songwriter, and co-founder of the band Steely Dan. * His name is definitely based off Lin-Manuel Miranda, a friend of the four McElroy's, who was also in the second part of the second episode of (K)nights. ** This lead to a lot of confusion in the second part when both Clint and Lin responded to "Lenny". Category:(K)nights PCs